The Healing Blood
by Serenissime
Summary: Schuyler Van Alen is desperate to find a way to defeat the Silver bloods and save her family. But will a catalyst that can heal every vampire in the world appear, or will Sky have to face this on her own? *HIATUS*


**The Van Alen Legacy- Based off the books by Melissa De La Cruz  
Blue bloods, Masquerade and Revelations**

**A note by the author:**  
Since it would be far from appropriate to begin this next book by giving credit to me, I have prepared a small foreword on why I chose to write the next book in the Blue Bloods seiries. The concept of vampires has always mystified and befuddled me, but most of all it has amazed me. Reading Melissa's take on vampires not as demons off hell but as fallen angels really amazed me as much as Stephenie Meyer's take on the vampiric essence and Stoker's odd concept of the blood-drinkers. Ever since Bram Stoker wrote his novel Dracula, many have automatically gained a take on vampires that is not only morally wrong but quite outrageous. The idea of a demonic presence having the weaknesses that Stoker's outrageous theory says struck me as an oddity the moment I heard of it. As I read the twilight saga, watched Buffy the vampire slayer and delved deeper and deeper into the realm of the not necessarily fanged and fabulous, I gained a perspective about vampiric nature that many could not achieve without years of study as they do not devote all of their free hours to the pursuit of darkness as many would call it. Melissa De La Cruz inspired me with her take of vampires not as demons but as angels led astray, an idea beyond words. I did a little research and found that the two did bear a great semblance to one another. Thus I heard an idea sprout in my mind as well and too it upon myself to write an independent ending to the story that De la Cruz delivers honorably. - Kynthia Tyre

P.S. I know you do not care the least what I think. I just had fun writing something that sounded like a foreword.

A conversation listened into and Recorded by Allegra Van Alen, one year before she fell into a coma  
Participants: Lawrence Winslow Van Alen and Cordelia Van Alen  
(aka Seraphiel and Metatron)  
LWVA- I see a dark future ahead for Schuyler. As a dimindium cognatus she will have a hard enough time but I believe that she will inherit Gabrielle's spirit by some fair chance.  
CVA- But how could Allegra possibly end the expression early?  
LWVA- I do not know, but I believe that She will need help if this is the case as it most probably means that the croatan will return. Raphael finished the expression far too early this cycle and never got her chance to protect Allegra the way she has in the past.  
CVA- Are you suggesting that we bring Raphael up early, not allowing her to sleep? That would be suicide for her mother if the spirit was not prepared.  
LWVA- I know that each cycle Raphael has been weaker and has weakened her mother each more every cycle, but as finding a mother will be so hard... I believe that devastation will come upon the conclave. I know we will need Raphael AND Gabrielle then. She was the first of us to turn from Lucifer. She is the healer.  
CVA- I will do it.  
LWVA- Cordelia, you can't... you would... die.  
CVA- I said it would be suicide if the mother was not prepared. I however am the most prepared of all. It will weaken me, but we will hold Raphael in Stasis, or in a rehab, preparing her for when she is needed. She will awaken at the proper time.  
LWVA- I will bring the suggestion to the conclave. I am sure it will be fulfilled.  
(end of conversation record)  
Classification level five- Access required

**Chapter one**  
Three weeks had past since the horrible incident. Schuyler still hadn't known what to think of it. Lawrence, dead, her relationship with Jack fried and gone and on top of that she was supposed to write a paper on Plymouth. Without any memories of the past to help her, Schuyler didn't know if she could scrape a passing grade to get into Ivy league. Not that there was any point. With the conclave decimated and the Croatan killing more and more blue bloods by the day, only the most Elite blue bloods had a chance of surviving the carnage. There must be a catalyst. Schuyler had thought at first. Something to give them a fighting chance without ruining them at the same time. The books that gave power to many were being studied in order to find a catalyst, but none had been found. Mimi had actually helped Sky with her work on finding a way to separate blue blood samples in silver blood, without complaining for many days. To exclude many from this cycle had been a mistake. They hadn't seen the catastrophe until it was too late. From the blood samples they had recovered from Rio, they had learned nothing. The contents of Schuyler's notebook was known to a select group of Blue bloods and Red bloods. She wasn't making progress because of her lousy chemistry and biology grades, and the fact that blood typing was so vague in terms of education at Duchsene. Oliver and Jack had been the two who had helped Sky with her investigation when Mimi at first would not, but as one vampire murder had turned into another, Mimi had given in. Meanwhile Schuyler had a prickling feeling that someone was following her. Mimi had picked on her at school as she tried to understand the base levels of the blue bloods DNA patterns and genetics. "Did you finally get tired of those horrible blue eyes and decide to get color contacts yet Sky?" and "That is so not worth knowing." Were the more nonsensical of the comments directed at Schuyler over the past several weeks. However, one freezing day as Sky came to the Metropolitan townhouse that was the "Force de Casa" a surprise was waiting for her. Charles Force, her uncle and legal guardian was sitting at the tea table in the kitchen with a grim expression on his face, sipping coffee. Coffee! Something that was scant allowed in the force home because of their no caffeine philosophy. "What's the matter Charles?" Schuyler asked. Her question seemed to reverberate in the air. "Trinity. She's dead. Sandagiel." He said the words as If the world was over. Schuyler dropped her bag. Everything, even time, seemed to stop.

**Chapter two**  
Three weeks later, Schuyler was at a dead end. Trinity's blood hadn't been fully drained and Sky had managed to get her hands on a sample of it, and the equipment to analyze the genetics of it. Since Sangre azul was very delicate she had needed an odd amount of resources. Staying up all night had been her endeavor for the most part. Sky also had needed to get a new familiar. Aclar Ibn Sanar, an Indian heir had offered his blood in a most odd way. Schuyler had been so exhausted that she had wanted to drain Aclar dry. Oliver had been compensating every now and then though, which meant that her torture was not completely horror. Exhaustion had crippled her senses and dropped her velox abilities to the very worst that they'd ever been in. A new girl at school had been watching all the blue bloods so closely that she was practically breathing down their throats. Sky had her suspicions about who the newcomer was, but was afraid to voice them except to Mimi of all people. However, that very night a calamity broke loose for Mimi. "Schuyler! Schuyler!" Mimi came into Sky's room, screeching in terror. "I don't know what happened, but I blacked out and suddenly Jack was on the floor. Oh, God Schuyler! I think that I did it. I drank some of his blood. I don't know why, but I've just been so tired, what with the research and everything. Oh, Schuyler you have to help me." Mimi was sobbing so pathetically that Sky thought she would puke. "I can remember everything. Oh, God Sky, I think I sucked out the other half of my soul from him. He's woken up and is acting like i'm just his sister! That just cannot happen!" Mimi's words spilled out in one breath. "Is that even possible?" Schuyler inquired wonderingly. She had heard of such anomalies but they usually took place when a vampire's other half was killed. Studying Vampiric history had been one of the top priorities for Schuyler since the incident. Apparently, A sword was being constructed for her- one of the oddest in history, since it was an archangel's sword. _Lumen Raptor Gladius of Dimidium Sangre, _was a unique angel's blade, forged from the shards of _Gladius of uncorruptus, _Gabrielle's sword. The blade of the uncorrupted had shattered recently and it was being said that Sky would take Gabrielle's spirit in as she did not have one. From the shards, Schuyler's sword, Light Thief Blade of half bloods, was born. Sky had felt her mother's strength flowing into her over the weeks. So she did what she could to help Mimi. The following conversation was a quick and scant one.

_"Schuyler, I can't believe that I actually did it! He asked me where you were and I told him that you were coming. There is nothing that binds him to me anymore. We're like solitary spirits now!" Mimi was nearly screaming at the top of her lungs as they searched frantically for Jack. The conclave's murder had left everyone scarred as easier prey for the silver bloods. No Vampyre should be wandering alone who wants to live. "And nothing like this had ever happened before?" Sky quickly replied. "Well... There was that time when I ended my expression early. I was Aggripina, mother of Nero, an emperor of Rome. He was after me and I knew he would get me so I ended my expression so I would not be destroyed." Mimi replied, not realizing what Sky meant. They crashed through the door and an astonishing sight came to their eyes._


End file.
